


Kamitsu

by GoddessofTirar



Series: The World of Tirar [5]
Category: The World of Tirar
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Kitsune, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mystery, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, fox girls, gorred, kamitsu, nekroni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTirar/pseuds/GoddessofTirar
Summary: The Kamitsu seem to simply be ever present sex slaves for the better races to exploit. But perhaps they are more than they seem to be?
Series: The World of Tirar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169990
Kudos: 3





	Kamitsu

The origins of the Kamitsu is a mystery even to themselves. Some say the Kamitsu were the results of bestial interbreeding generations ago, others say they were once a people that have since been cursed, and yet others propose the Kamitsu are aliens to this realm, beings from another plane that were stranded here so long ago and have entirely forgotten their other-wordly origins. Of course, their resemblance to the legendary Nekroni of Gorred has not gone unnoticed, but the differences between the two races, while subtle, are not insubstantial. All agree, though, that the Kamitsu are in some way or another unnatural…

…ly good sex slaves.

For their part, it has often been asked whether or not the Kamitsu can truly be considered to be enslaved, or if they are simply taking advantage of the sexual desires of other races to grow their numbers. After all, a male Kamitsu has never before been seen, and the children of a Kamitsu are always Kamitsu themselves. This has been seen as proof of their rightful state as sex slaves, for without males they are dependent on their owners for reproduction, and their offspring merely create more slaves and no males to compete with. Others question this line of reasoning as being circular, and certain scholars have begun to believe that the Kamitsu themselves are simply biding their time, growing their numbers, before they will overwhelm their masters and take over the continent.

Most, however, are too busy plowing and impregnating the eager, smiling, seductive kamitsu to care for such theories.

**Author's Note:**

> Artists:  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/6437284  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/1229860  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/159905  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/3954


End file.
